Vacaciones con un Vampiro
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: Si tienes una vida solitaria, del trabajo a casa y de casa al trabajo, si amas leer novelas románticas donde la reina por sobre todas es Christinne Feehan y sus Cárpatos, entenderás porque ganar una vacaciones en la Isla Margarita no es la mejor opción cuando puedes viajar a un castillo verdadero en Rumania. Y quien dice Rumania, dice castillo, y vampiro, en una misma oración...
1. Chapter 1

**Vacaciones con un Vampiro**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Cabott Castalia y el nombre de la novela es Vacaciones con un Vampiro, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad no quiero después quejas.**

**Nota2: dedicado a mis amigas Seredar, G-adp, Serenity y Sakura Martinez, SerenityTsukinoChiba.**

Argumento

Si tienes una vida solitaria, del trabajo a casa y de casa al trabajo, si amas leer novelas románticas donde la reina por sobre todas es Christinne Feehan y sus Cárpatos, entenderás porque ganar una vacaciones en la Isla Margarita no es la mejor opción cuando puedes viajar a un castillo verdadero en Rumania.

Y quien dice Rumania, dice castillo, y vampiro, en una misma oración.

**Serena Tsukino** está a punto de lograr sus sueños más húmedos, conocer a un verdadero vampiro.

**Darien Chiba** se encuentra de repente con una desconocida viviendo en su propia casa, y cuando se entera que en realidad la turista se ha perdido en la peor tormenta de nieve de la que se recuerde, como buen vampiro no tendrá más remedio que salir en su búsqueda, bajo protesta.

**Capitulo 1**

**LA SUERTE ESTÁ ECHADA**

No hay nada mejor en esta vida que salir de vacaciones. Cuando el calor está abrazando la ciudad en uno de esos abrazos llamados mortales; cuando respirar te requiere de dos veces más energía que la normal; cuando no se puede dormir porque el calor te lo impide o mejor aun cuando no se puede vivir porque el calor te lo impide, salir de vacaciones, y gratis, es el mayor placer que una chica trabajadora pueda siquiera soñar.

Serena Tsukino era una de esas afortunadas. Quién diría que meter un cupón en Almacenes Chiba tendría una ganadora, sobre todo alguien que jamás en su vida había ganado nada. Y aquí estaba, con su escaso metro sesenta y el frágil aspecto de una chica asiática Serena se sentía liviana de felicidad y esto que solo estaba de pie esperando que le entregaran el Boucher con el pasaje y la reserva. Sentía que volaba. Vacaciones gratis en la odiosa Isla de Santa Margarita. Porque seamos honesta: si nunca has tenido suerte ¿qué esperas? ¿Adónde puede ir alguien gratis si odia el calor? Sí, a la cálida y paradisíaca Isla de Santa Margarita. No siempre se obtiene todo en la vida. Después de todo el calor en un hotel cinco estrellas y recostada al lado del mar no es lo mismo que en un departamento de un ambiente en plena ciudad.

Debió imaginar que algo estaba por suceder cuando el simple acto de entrega estaba convirtiéndose en tres horas y media de espera. La agencia era un revuelo, llena de clientes y un verdadero caos telefónico. Algo pasaba con su premio, lo sabía, la cara de desesperación de las tres empleadas sucesivas que la habían atendido lo demostraban. Cuando vio aparecer al hombre arratonado que había visto hablar con cada una de las tres dependientas y pegarse al teléfono desde que había llegado supo que su teoría de que el mundo conspiraba contra Serena Tsukino era una certeza.

—¿Señorita Tsukino? —preguntó el hombrecillo vestido de impecable traje gris con el calor infernal que hacía afuera.

Lo supo antes de que hablara y sus ojos rasgados se llenaron de lágrimas. Ese era su castigo, odiaba el calor, odió Santa Margarita y ese era su castigo. No tendría nada. Movió su cabeza afirmativamente y esperó que su karma por haber sido una chica mala en sus últimas cinco vida, si contabilizaba su mala suerte actual, aflorara.

—Tenemos un problema señorita Tsukino, lamentablemente no disponemos de cupo en Santa Margarita en estos días.

—Tal vez debería reconsiderar lo que me está diciendo —dijo en un tono belicoso. El que no quisiera conocer en primer instancia Santa Margarita no debía convertirse en realidad— Mis contactos con la… —dejó un pequeño espacio— _piensa, Serena piensa, qué es lo peor que puede sucederle a una empresa turística_— prensa —soltó la palabra como si fuera un latigazo— me han hablado muy bien de su empresa.

—Lamentablemente, señorita Tsukino, la única opción de que disponemos es siete días en el castillo Chibas en Rumania.

El cerebro de Serena giró más rápido que un disco rígido de la NASA: _Castillo-Rumania-Frío-vampiros_.

—¡LO TOMO! —gritó más que dijo. Hasta ella misma se sorprendió ante el tono de su voz, así que intentó disimular con una sonrisa y repitió suavemente—: Lo tomo.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: no se ustedes pero esta Serena como que nos salió un poco loca jaja. Rews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vacaciones con un Vampiro**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Cabott Castalia y el nombre de la novela es Vacaciones con un Vampiro, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad no quiero después quejas.**

**Nota2: dedicado a mis amigas Seredar, G-adp, Serenity y Sakura Martinez, SerenityTsukinoChiba.**

**Capitulo 2**

**EN MI CASA, NO**

Darien Chiba bramaba frente a la pantalla.

—En mi casa, no. Ya te lo dije madre. ¡En mi casa no!

—Lo lamento Darien querido. No me quedó otra alternativa. Sólo serán siete días, nada más. ¡Por Dios, ese castillo es enorme, si no quieres ver a nadie, no lo verás. Es una sola pasajera. Lo más probable es que se aburra tanto que se vaya a los dos días.

—Es la primera y la última vez, Luna, la primera y la última, ¿He sido claro?

Su voz fría y cortante hizo que Luna Moon tragara saliva.

—Lo prometo. No tenía otra opción Darien te lo juro. Es solo una pasajera. Ni la notarás.

—Eso espero. —Sin siquiera despedirse Darien Chiba cortó la videoconferencia. Conocía muy bien a su madre y sabía que si ella le había dicho que era la única opción meter a una desconocida en su casa, era la única. Nunca había hecho algo así. De hecho sería la primera vez que enviaba a alguien extraño a su casa en… ¿cuántos años… cincuenta y siete…?. Pero podría con ello. Lo que menos quería en este mundo era interactuar socialmente con nadie. Hacía más de setecientos años que prefería una vida tranquila y normal, lejos del mundanal ruido y solo serían siete días de evitar deambular en sus noches de insomnio. La última vez que ingresaron extraños al hogar familiar fue cuando unos viajeros tuvieron un accidente en sus tierras. Esa vez había conocido a Bianca del Bono, recordarla lo hizo moverse en la silla. Hermosa era una palabra que se quedaba corta para describir su belleza: altísima, rubia, espigada con pechos pequeños e insolentes; un tono de voz ronco y susurrante, una cultura digna de competir con la suya en una existencia de casi más de 1.223 años y el corazón y la codicia de una zorra.

El encuentro fortuito se convirtió en romance apasionado con la típica resistencia de las damas de honor y alcurnia, pasó a compromiso, y planes de boda, para seguir con "seamos sinceros: soy un vampiro" y terminó con la dama en la cama del supuesto primo que se crió en su casa con ella, enredados apasionadamente bajo las mismas sábanas.

Jamás nadie lo había engañado tanto. Falsa y mentirosa. Todo, desde el accidente, había sido un plan deliberado para casarse con la enorme fortuna Chiba No sólo la sacó de su casa, y borró su memoria sino que también se juró que jamás tomaría a ninguna mujer en serio y nadie volvería a burlarse de él. Y había cumplido su promesa desde entonces. Apenas conocía a un buen prospecto simplemente la follaba, le borraba la memoria y las desechaba como el material bello y descartable que eran.

Y había hecho de su casa un templo. De vez en cuando salía por el mundo y siempre regresaba. El que su madre le hubiera hecho esto no tenía perdón, pero como bien dijo, eran solo siete días y no conocía nadie que soportara siete días en Rumania en pleno invierno encerrada por más cómoda que fuera la cama. De pronto una idea genial apareció en su mente. Apretó un botón y espero sonriendo feliz, a veces las ideas geniales se presentan justo a tiempo.

—¿Me llamó, mi señor? —aún ahora después de que estaba seguro fue el primero que lo vio en su cuna, la voz de Andrew lo seguía sorprendiendo. Silencioso y eficiente. Y a pesar de que hacía al menos como doscientos años que debió jubilarse, se negaba a hacerlo. Decía que su vida sería muy aburrida sin las rutinas de atenderlo.

—Andrew, tendremos una invitada. No me mires así, no es idea mía. Ponla en el ala Norte y quita todo lo que sea tecnológico: televisor, teléfonos, internet, todo, quiero que se sienta tan cómoda como en Siberia al aire libre.

La cara de sorpresa de Andrew no se tradujo en palabras.

—Como usted diga, mi señor.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Darien es malo jajaja. Rews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vacaciones con un Vampiro**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Cabott Castalia y el nombre de la novela es Vacaciones con un Vampiro, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad no quiero después quejas.**

**Nota2: dedicado a mis amigas Seredar, G-adp, Serenity y Sakura Martinez, SerenityTsukinoChiba.**

**Capitulo 3**

**TENGO EL CASTILLO**

**¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI VAMPIRO?**

Serena Tsukino estaba dónde siempre había deseado estar, desde que cumplió los doce años y leyó a escondidas _El príncipe Oscuro_. Rumania, castillo, nieve afuera, el dormitorio más hermoso que jamás viera. _¿Y dónde estás mi príncipe oscuro? _Tu Raven espera.

Esa mañana había llegado después de dos días de viaje, cansada, agotada pero feliz como nunca se había sentido. Cuando el adusto, gris y ancianísimo sirviente abrió la puerta por poco lo mata con su abrazo. Era exactamente lo que quería ver. Se sentía como que alguien había leído su mente y sabía qué darle para hacerla más feliz. El hombrecillo que era casi de su tamaño se puso duro cuando lo apretó con fuerza, por un segundo pensó que lo había quebrado, su entusiasmo y efusividad habían sido demasiado. Pero al parecer salió indemne del feroz y feliz abrazo. Casi había subido las escaleras saltando. No le importó tener que llevar su equipaje. ¿A quién le importaría? El castillo era un verdadero castillo, lleno de tapices, pinturas de autores prohibidos para el bolsillo común y mármol y arañas de cristales por todos lados donde mirara, seguro más antiguas que los cristales Swarovski, ¿Qué importaba que el hombrecillo le indicará que podía moverse dentro del ala Norte sin trasponer el ala sur, no le dijo que ni sabía por dónde salía el sol, así que no sabría dónde no podía ir, ese detalle se le olvidó mirando la cama con dosel que le había tocado en suerte. Cuando la palpó una hermosa sonrisa cubrió su rostro. El anciano la miró extrañado.

—Hermosa —dijo Serena, el hombrecillo gris sonrió con ella pero cuando inmediatamente le preguntó por los otros turistas y el horario de las comidas, la miró extrañado.

—Se le servirá en su dormitorio, señorita Tsu...

—Dime Serena.

—Ehh… señorita Serena. Cualquier cosa que necesite toque este botón. Enseguida se le traerá algo de comer, debe estar cansada por el viaje.

La verdad es que estaba muerta, ordenó su maleta, miró, olió y tocó cuanto pudo en su cuarto antes de que unos pequeños golpes le indicaran que llegaba su comida. Cuando abrió esperaba un pequeño refrigerio, no una no muy pequeña mesa con rueditas llena de exquisiteces. Comió como una huerfanita en ayunas.

Sonriendo como estúpida se recostó en su magnífica cama y se quedó dormida. La vida tiene sus premios si eres una niña buena.

Esa noche soñó con su príncipe oscuro, aparecía detrás de su mesa de cena y le daba la bienvenida a su castillo y a su vida.

Un sueño increíble.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vacaciones con un Vampiro**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Cabott Castalia y el nombre de la novela es Vacaciones con un Vampiro, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad no quiero después quejas.**

**Nota2: dedicado a mis amigas Seredar, G-adp, Serenity y Sakura Martinez, SerenityTsukinoChiba.**

**Capitulo 4**

**¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA TURISTA?**

—Andrew, ¿aún no se ha ido la turista?

—Pues no señor, de hecho aún no ha llegado.

—¿Llegado? ¿Cómo llegado, acaso no llegó ayer?

—Sí, pero salió a caminar muy temprano.

—¿Con este tiempo? ¿Adónde fue? ¿A qué hora salió?

—Pues, creo que no eran aún las ocho.

—¿Las ocho de la mañana? Andrew son las tres de la mañana. ¿Me estás diciendo que la chica salió esta mañana y no ha vuelto?

—Bueno, ella me dijo que le preparara unos sándwich y que no me preocupara.

—¿Preocuparas? Ella salió a caminar ayer a la mañana, ha nevado casi todo la tarde y sigue nevando, son las tres de la mañana y aún no ha regresado, y me dices que simplemente te dijo que no te preocuparas.

—Así es, me dijo que hasta que no encontrara a su príncipe, no volvería.

—¿Y recién ahora me lo dices?

—Mi señor fue muy claro cuando me ordenó que ni siquiera le hablara de la mujer.

—Me estás diciendo —Darien saltó de su confortable sillón y se puso de pie— que afuera anda suelta una loca que ni siquiera sabe que cuando hay tormenta no debe salir a caminar ¿y no ibas a decírmelo? ¿A esta hora? Maldición Andrew, podría estar muerta, mi madre me matará si algo le ha pasado.

Giró con violencia y salió de su cuarto.

Andrew lo miró salir casi corriendo y sonrió. Serena Tsukino le había caído muy bien. Una pequeña jovencita, sencilla y dulce, lo más parecido una muñequita asiática que hubiera visto. Nada que ver con las morenas debilidades con las que su señor acostumbraba a jugar.

Si la niña era inteligente estaría en la casa del guardabosque, su mapa había sido muy detallado, y la adorable criatura pareció entender todas sus recomendaciones.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vacaciones con un Vampiro**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Cabott Castalia y el nombre de la novela es Vacaciones con un Vampiro, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad no quiero después quejas.**

**Nota2: dedicado a mis amigas Seredar, G-adp, Serenity y Sakura Martinez, SerenityTsukinoChiba.**

**Capitulo 5**

**CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE…**

Lo primero que hizo fue meterse en su cuarto. Bueno en el cuarto que Andrew le dio. Si debía rastrearla, necesitaba su olor. Maldiciendo por lo bajo con cada paso que daba ingresó al cuarto que siempre había sido designado a los huéspedes. Ella no parecía moverse con muchas cosas. Fue lo primero que atrajo su atención. Una pequeña maleta dentro del placar y apenas unas dos mudas de ropas: pantalones abrigados, suéteres de lana y un abrigo de piel sintética. Alargó la mano y buscó uno de los suéteres. Lo acercó a su nariz y lo olió.

—Limón… no azahar, la flor del limonero. Extraña elección de perfume, pero ideal para encontrarla.

Llenó sus pulmones con su perfume y se dirigió hacia la amplísima ventana. La abrió y se dejó caer desde el primer piso del castillo como quien desciende un escalón. Al bajar extendió sus sentidos. Quien mejor la encontraría sería el lobo. Se agazapó y simplemente exigió a su cuerpo el cambio. Ya en cuatro patas comenzó a rodear el castillo buscando su olor. La estúpida turista simplemente se había aventurado hacia el lago. Solo esperaba que no hubiera resbalado con el barro y la humedad de la nieve o la misma nieve congelada y estuviera flotando. Odiaba dar explicaciones a nadie y menos a la policía y ni hablar de su madre.

Cuando el lobo llegó al lago buscó sus huellas. Pequeños detalles casi imperceptibles para cualquier humano le habían dicho que ella había comido mirando el lago. La vista desde dónde se había sentado era una de las cosas que más amaba de su hogar. Sólo que a esta hora de la noche el lugar únicamente podía ser considerado tétrico. Los rastros lo llevaron a cambiar de rumbo. Ahora ella se había dirigido y evidentemente encontrado el llamado sendero del lobo. Sí, ella estaba usando su sendero, ¿Cómo lo habría encontrado? Nadie que no fuera de la familia o de los viejos servidores lo conocía. ¿Acaso Andrew le había hablado de él? Demonios debió preguntarle. Si algo había aprendido en todos estos años era que si a Andrew no se le preguntaba directamente jamás contestaba. Ese hombre siempre lo hacía sentir un niño impulsivo.

Las pequeñas huellas eran clarísimas. Ella siguió todo el recorrido del sendero. Hacía más de una hora que la nieve arreciaba con fuerza. Si no fuera por sus poderes no podría ni siquiera caminar bajo la espesa manta blanca que lo rodeaba. Ya no seguía huellas, solo instinto. Quizás la patética criatura había seguido el sendero y había encontrado _el refugio del padre _que no era otra cosa que una pequeña cabaña que su padre había hecho construir cuando deseaba estar solo. Hacía años que no la visitaba. Ahora el castillo mismo era un lugar solitario. Sus siete hermanos estaban esparcidos por el mundo y sus padres vivían en Chicago. El único que seguía allí era él. La ciudad y la modernidad no parecía entusiasmarle mucho. De hecho nada en este mundo parecía entusiasmarle. Otra de las cosas que le agradecía a Bianca, cuando le fue infiel y desleal no solo borró su memoria al parecer en el mismo proceso borró sus propios sentimientos. Desde entonces era un _cascarón vacío_, como le decía su madre.

El olor de la mujer bajo el manto de nieve era lo único inalterable, seguía ahí firme y persistente. No entendía por qué su simple olor lo había excitado hasta ese punto, pero así era. Fuerte, dulce y puro. Una mezcla que jamás había sentido. Ya no lo movía la mala prensa hacia la empresa de la familia que podría producirse si le pasaba algo a una turista, sino el puro, fuerte y dulce olor de los azahares de un limonero. Mientras se dirigía con gran rapidez por el difuso sendero siguiendo su perfume, había empezado a preguntarse cómo sería. Alguien que cruza el mundo por solo siete días de vacaciones gratis no parecía una gran presentación. Pero las mujeres no se caracterizan por ser muy coherentes. El conocer el lugar de memoria ayudó a encontrarlo. De otro modo hubiera sido imposible. Esta tormenta era de las que duran dos o tres días sino más. _Descerebrada._

Cuando divisó la cabaña, sonrió. No se veía nada de nada, sino fuera por su agudo sentido del olfato jamás la hubiera encontrado. Ahora sabría lo que es bueno. No solo no había estado en sus planes interactuar con una turista loca, sino tampoco salir de su cómodo hogar en una de las peores noches de tormenta de las últimas décadas, un verdadero sacrificio aún hasta para un lobo. Cuando divisó la cabaña. Se concentró en recuperar su forma humana y parte de su ropa: un pantalón.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: ahora resulta que aparte de vampiro nos salió lobo? 0_0¡**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vacaciones con un Vampiro**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Cabott Castalia y el nombre de la novela es Vacaciones con un Vampiro, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad no quiero después quejas.**

**Nota2: dedicado a mis amigas Seredar, G-adp, Serenity y Sakura Martinez, SerenityTsukinoChiba.**

**Capitulo 6**

**¿Y TÚ QUIÉN ERES?**

La cabaña era encantadora. Cuando dejara de nevar y pudiera regresar besaría al viejo sirviente. Le había dado un excelente mapa. Ahora tenía a su disposición una cálida cabaña, comida en abundancia, e impecable material de lectura. No sabía si por ser una zona turística, en Rumania, la tierra por excelencia de los vampiros, pero investigando había hallado una enorme pila de libretas prolija y preciosamente escrita con la historia de la familia Chiba, desde sus supuestos orígenes en el año 30 o 40 antes de Cristo. La fecha solo la hizo sonreír. Ella ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran sus padres y se había pasado inmersa en la historia de una familia de inmortales, upss, perdón al parecer no es así, quizás sea la única licencia a los relatos tradicionales de vampiros, pero según los diarios, los miembros vampiros de los Chiba podían morir.

Qué lindo gesto dejar algo tan bellamente escrito en esa cabaña. Estas vacaciones eran las mejores vacaciones de su vida, y lo aseguraba aún sin haber vivido toda una vida.

Se había pasado la noche leyendo los diarios cuando sintió los pasos en la puerta.

Si estuviera en la ciudad tendría miedo, pero aquí en este lugar tan pacífico, la primera sensación fue enojo por ser interrumpida. A regañadientes se levantó de la cama dónde se había acostado y arrastró la enorme bata de terciopelo verde que había encontrado en el armario. No pudo evitar enamorarse de su lujosa presencia, con todos esos hilos dorados formando una preciosa filigrana. Había sacado del arcón medias, le llegaban casi a las caderas, eran enormes y súper abrigadas.

Cuando sintió los pasos frente a la puerta ni siquiera esperó que golpeara, por costumbre más que miedo tomó el atizador de la chimenea encendida lo sostuvo detrás de su espalda y antes de que golpearan abrió con fuerza. ¡La sorpresa es una gran aliada?

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó Serena.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó el hombre semidesnudo lleno de copos de nieve.

Serena sostuvo con fuerza el atizador y se congeló. ¿El Príncipe oscuro? El hombre moreno delante suyo tenía el pelo largo, y los ojos azules tan intensos como la bata que llevaba.

—¿Mikhail Dubrinsky, El Príncipe Oscuro? (De la novela de Christinne Feehan) —Deslizó en voz alta.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no.

—¿Eres un vampiro?

—¿Qué? Noo…

—Sí, eres un Chiba.

—¿De dónde diablos has sacado eso? Estoy buscando a una turista que se perdió.

—Bueno, no es a mí. ¡Santo Dios, eres un Chiba! No puedo tener tanta suerte, éste sin duda es mi año.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién demonios eres? —su voz sonó como acero puro, mientras sus ojos azules buscaban darle el impulso exacto a su sugestión. Los Chiba eran famosos entre los vampiros por conseguir lo que querían tan solo con modular en un tono exacto su voz mientras sus ojos conseguían el justo enlace mental.

—Oh por Dios, pasa —cuando vio que no se movía agregó rápidamente—. Espera, Espera… sí ya me acordé… estás invitado a entrar a mi casa —Serena se conocía todos los libros de vampiros y sabía que la etiqueta era muy importante. Si no los invitas a tu casa no entran. Bueno acababa de asegurarse de sacar a este maravilloso ejemplar vampírico de la nieve.

Darien no podía creerlo. La pregunta fue simple, la orden fue perfecta ¿cómo es que ella no respondía?

—¿"Tú" casa? Para que te enteres niña ésta es "mi" casa. ¡Y dime de una buena vez quién eres y qué haces aquí!

—¿Tu casa? Ahhh pues claro, un Chiba, si tienes razón, pero no te preocupes, pasa tranquilo. Creo que vi camisas de tu tamaño. Siéntete como en tu casa que te traigo una.

Darien la vio moverse arrastrando su más querida bata sin poder creer lo que escuchaba: 1º ella le dijo que era un vampiro como si fuera común y normal y natural conocer a vampiros, ¡Por mil demonios! Los vampiros para el común de la gente, solo son personajes de ficción y de la mala; 2º ella se movía en "su" cabaña como si fuera "su" cabaña. Era "su" casa y "su" ropa la que estaba usando. Saliendo de su estupor Darien avanzó para verla regresar con una de sus camisas y extendérsela no sin antes pasar su mirada descaradamente por su cuerpo. La niña no tenía el más mínimo decoro. Si no tuviera cientos de años encima haría lo que el instinto le pedía cubrirse el pecho.

—¡Maldita muchacha, eres una descarada!

Serena lo miró sorprendida, ¿acaso era tan obvia? _Si tienes un six paquetes frente a ti, ¿acaso miras para otro lado?_ No le respondió, seguro se había puesto colorada, entonces sin mirarlo extendió la mano para pasarle la camisa blanca. Error, gran error. Nunca debió mirarlo mientras se la ponía. El maldito estaba sobreactuando, se la ponía como un anuncio publicitario, en cámara lenta. Bueno si así quería las cosas se relamería tranquila. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron el hombre se apresuró a abrocharse la camisa tapando parte de su mayor encanto.

—¿Qué? Si no quieres que nadie te mire no andes desvestido.

—¿Quééé dijiste? —exclamó indignado.

—Mirá seré nueva en la zona pero sé todo sobre vampiros, además después de leer el diario de Darien sé todo, todo y…

—¿Qué leíste el diario de Darien? ¿Mi diario?

Esta vez la que quedó muda de la sorpresa fue Serena.

—¿Tú eres Darien? ¡Guauuu! Son las mejores vacaciones de mi vida —agregó Serena dando saltitos y aplaudiendo.

Darien se encontró apretando su cabellera hacia atrás. ¿Había leído la historia de la familia? Necesitaba pensar y beber… de pronto olfateó el aire. Ahí estaba concentrado al ciento por ciento el olor de azahar con algo más, el pequeño sonido de un corazón firme y arrullador. Necesitaba… beberla.

Serena de pronto comprendió que esa mirada no era una mirada común. Se supone que los vampiros no tienen miradas comunes, solo te miran y caes rendida a sus pies. Y así había sido, pero esa mirada de… voy a desayunarme la hizo comprender de golpe que nadie sabía dónde estaba, que estaba sola en este mundo y que no era ni siquiera católica, por lo tanto no llevaba cruz encima. Puso las manos sobre su pecho y fingió apretar un crucifijo.

—Soy católica —dijo haciéndose hacia atrás.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que puedo…?

—Un momento, en tu diario no dices de qué te alimentas, he leído demasiado… Mikhail se alimentaba de Raven.

La cara de desconcierto de Darien la llevó a agregar:

— Su chica, ya sabes…

—¿Mikhail? ¿De qué Raven hablas? ¿Estás pensando que eres mi..

—Nooo claro que no, pero no veo a nadie más que pueda servir de desayuno por aquí.

—¡ES SUFICIENTE! ¡Ve al sillón y siéntate ahora mismo!

Serena Tsukino hizo lo que le ordenaron, el grito había destemplado sus dientes.

—¿Crees que soy un vampiro? —le preguntó con impresionante estatura de pie frente al sillón donde la había colocado en desventaja de altura.

Serena afirmó con su cabeza.

—¿No sientes algo de… miedo al respecto?

Serena negó con vehemencia.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Según tu diario eres una persona amable, atenta, considerada y despechada.

—Tal vez, y por tu salud mental, deberías reconsiderarlo. Sobre todo eso de despechada. No-soy-una-persona-despechada.

—Bueno cuando describiste a la presumida y codiciosa Bianca lo parecías.

—¿Cómo la llamaste?

–Presumida y codiciosa.

—De todo lo que has dicho eso es lo único que tiene sentido.

Serena le sonrió en premio. Y Darien cayó en sus redes. ¿Cómo evitarlo? Ella era una preciosa muñequita asiática, con una larga cabellera rubia como el sol y con un espeso flequillo que llegaba justo a sus hermosos y rasgados ojos celestes. Su boca parecía una boca dibujada, perfectamente roja y apetecible. No parecía pasar del metro sesenta y cinco, y eso para su metro ochenta y siete era pequeño y por lo que veía no parecía la típica jovencita miedosa y llena de clishes. Si hasta Bianca se desmayó cuando le dijo que era un vampiro. El frío corazón de Darien Chiba latió de nuevo y con él ciertas partes de su anatomía que pensaban estaban completamente muertas. Giró avergonzado y se puso frente a la ventana, afuera la nieve caía torrencialmente. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

Desde atrás Serena admiraba el tremendo duckbuck (El mejor trasero del mundo: XiahJunsu de JYJ. Sólo búscalo y compara. La traducción libre sería culo de pato, ya sabes, un culo durito y bien parado. Lo que jamás tendré) en todo su esplendor, las poderosas espaldas que la ajustada camisa mostraba, cuando levantó las manos para tomar su cabellera, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un profundo suspiro. Lo que hizo que el vampiro se diera vuelta para encontrarla comiéndoselo con los ojos.

—No tienes la menor vergüenza, niña descarada.

Sólo dijo eso y la miró. Por un segundo, solo una fracción de segundo, quizás un microsegundo, Serena pensó en correr. Pero afortunadamente el hombre habló:

—Veamos que tienes debajo de "mi" bata preferida. Quítatela.

Vaya las mejores vacaciones estaban tomando el cariz soñado. Serena luchó unos largos segundos con el nudo del cinturón hasta que lo abrió, y dejó caer la bata. A medida que caía se pegaba puntapiés por estúpida. Si tienes la oportunidad de quitarte una bata delante del hombre o vampiro de tus sueños, que sea de manera lenta y muy, muy sexi. La bata cayó como trapo usado al piso. Y definitivamente tenía que golpearse.

Serena sin siquiera mirarse simplemente dijo:

—Ya vuelvo.

Y entró como una torva al pequeño cuarto, dejándolo absolutamente desconcertado.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: Darien tiene razón ella es una Descarada¡ jajajaja esta chica no tiene decoro y vergüenza es muy DESCARADA y l como que le asusta eso jajaja y aquien no ejeje.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vacaciones con un Vampiro**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Cabott Castalia y el nombre de la novela es Vacaciones con un Vampiro, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad no quiero después quejas.**

**Nota2: dedicado a mis amigas Seredar, G-adp, Serenity y Sakura Martinez, SerenityTsukinoChiba.**

**CAPITULO 7**

**¡MUÉRDEME!**

Debajo de la bata, Serena llevaba una camiseta de hombre. Lo recordó mientras se quitaba la bata. Una camiseta interior de hombre de mangas largas, clásico escote en v y abajo las famosísimas en el mundo femenino: bragas de la abuela. Grandes, cómodas y de fuerte algodón. Jamás seduciría a nadie con esa ropa. Entonces se quitó la camiseta y las bragas, buscó y rebuscó en su pequeña mochilita hasta encontrar una camiseta sin mangas, con dos tiritas pequeñas, se la puso y anheló un espejo dónde mirarse. La camiseta apenas la bajaba el traste, lo que era perfecto. Así como salió del cuarto entró de nuevo a la especie de salita minúscula y se colocó delante del sillón de pie.

—¡Lista! —dijo llena de entusiasmo. El vampiro parecía congelado entonces agregó—: ¿Me la quito?

Darien estaba a punto de morir infartado. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como había planeado. Ella ni siquiera esperó su respuesta simplemente se la quitó y la dejó caer con elegancia a su lado sin alejar de su rostro la sonrisa más dulce y falsamente inocente que alguna vez viera.

—Ohh, —dijo la ninfa desnuda y corrió su larga melena hacia atrás con sus dos manos, llevando sus pechos directos a su persona. Evidentemente le estaba dejando espacio para ser ¿mordida?

Darien continuaba sin poder hablar entonces siguiendo su mirada ella agregó sonriendo

—Preciosos —dijo la descarada—a mí también me encantan. Comí fideos y arroz durante tres años para poder hacérmelas. Pero valieron la pena.

Sus pechos eran grandes, no monstruosos sino perfectos, grandes, duros, erguidos y con una aureola pequeña coronada por pezones duros como… la mano de Darien bajó inconscientemente hacia su entrepierna. Solo que esta vez fue acompañada por la descarada mirada de la mujer y ella no tuvo problema alguno, al parecer, su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

—¡Anda —dijo con apremio Serena— ¡Muérdeme!

Darien se dio por vencido. La larga abstinencia había acabado con su sentido común, con su determinación y fría lógica y con el dominio de su cuerpo. La ropa se volatilizó delante de Serena que dejó escapar un ¡Ohhh! de sorpresa y sin saber cómo fue izada cual frágil pluma y se encontró ubicada sobre el centro de la cama, sus piernas abiertas, su sexo mojado y necesitado y la más dura tumescencia masculina que nunca se permitió encontrar dispuesta a darle lo que siempre había soñado: sexo caliente con un vampiro verdadero.

¿Quién dice que las novelas son pura ficción?

**Continuara…**

**N/a: me estoy meriendo de la risa con esta chica de verdad que no tiene vergüenza y se fue a cambiar sus bragas de abuela ajjaja y DARIEN "estoy no esta saliendo como yo pensé" jajaja**


	8. Chapter 8 Fin

**Vacaciones con un Vampiro**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Cabott Castalia y el nombre de la novela es Vacaciones con un Vampiro, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad no quiero después quejas.**

**Nota2: dedicado a mis amigas Seredar, G-adp, Serenity y Sakura Martinez, SerenityTsukinoChiba.**

**Capitulo 8**

**NO. ESO SÍ QUE NO**

—¿Estás segura?

—Lo estoy Serena.

—Entonces tendrás que ayudarme con el plan Luna o tu hijo no hará de mi una mujer decente.

—No puedes hacer eso Serena, ¿acaso quieres que mate al pobre hombre?

—No lo matará. Estoy segura, en el fondo Darien es un bebé grandote que odia la violencia. —Su mente se llenó con la imagen de Darien cómodamente acostado chupando sus magníficos pechos pagados.

—¿Quieres correr el riesgo sabiendo lo de Bianca?

—Tendrás que confiar en mí Luna. Si estás tan segura que espero a tu nieto deberás ayudar para que ese hombre me pida matrimonio.

Luna movió y restregó con fuerza el paño limpio sobre el transparente cristal del vaso y afirmó con su cabeza. —De acuerdo —dijo y dejó el vaso sobre la mesada de la cocina.

Serena se frotó las manos. Todo saldría bien. Era su destino.

Luna golpeó suavemente la oficina de Darien e ingresó.

—Luna, ¿qué haces en la casa?

—Llegué esta mañana. ¿Y Serena?

—Remodelando. Al parecer quiere vivir en un museo. Es una lucha sin cuartel el solo hecho de intentar convencerla de que me deje completar la instalación tecnológica nueva: seguridad, wifi, esas cosas. Y pensar que cuando llegó le di exactamente lo que quería. Le quité todo atisbo moderno esperando que se fuera como rata en incendio. Ella jamás hace ni dice lo que espero.

—¿Sabías que me pidió ayuda para vender el huevo Fabergé?

—¿Venderlo? Ama ese huevo y cualquier cosa que tenga más de cincuenta años. —_Incluyéndome _pensó —¿Por qué querría venderlo?

—¿No lo sabías? Pero si ella…

—¿Ella qué Luna?

—Nada, querido, iré a supervisar la comida.

—Luna… ¿ella qué?

—Ella quiere comprarse un departamento.

—¿Comprar? ¿Por qué quiere eso?

—No lo sé, tal vez debería preguntárselo.

—Lo haré.

Darien se levantó vehementemente y salió de su oficina. Luna sonrió. Su misión había sido cumplida, ahora era cuestión de Serena.

Encontró a Serena metiendo ¿su ropa en una valija?

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Guardando mi ropa.

—Eso veo, y me dirás ¿qué diablos significa? Primero quieres vender el huevo espantoso ese que tanto amas y luego metes tu ropa en una maleta.

—¿Cuánto hace que llegué?

—¿Cuánto hace? ¿Qué es esto una prueba de algo?

—Así es, y ya la rendiste y has desaprobado.

—Serena, antes que decida golpearte.

—Por cierto eso fue delicioso…

—¡Serena! ¡Maldita sea quieres hablar en serio!

—Darien Chiba, eres-un-asno. Maravilloso en la cama, te agradezco las mordiditas, han sido también deliciosas, pero hace un año que vine de vacaciones y han sido las más hermosas vacaciones de mi vida. Pero si no haces lo que debes hacer me voy.

Darien cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—¿Amenazando? No lo creo. Mi amigo Seiya, te hablé de él ¿recuerdas? Ha regresado de Dubái y me ha extrañado.

—Espera un minuto. Primero el huevo, luego la maleta, ahora Seiya. ¿Quieres decirme qué diablos pasa? Hasta hace una hora éramos la pareja más enamorada del mundo.

—Y lo somos, pero… debo encontrar un padre para mi bebé.

—¡QUÉ!

Como cada vez que ella lo descolocaba Serena sabía que tenía unos segundos interesantes antes de que la bomba le diera en el rostro y explotara.

—¿un… be-b-e? ¿Có… mo…

—¿Cómo? Y ya sabes esas interesantes horas dedicadas a los placeres carnales de los que eres adicto. Tú cosa, la mía... ya sabes. Así…

—¡SERENA, cierra tu boca, ve al sillón y siéntate.

Durante los próximos cinco minutos el hombre solo la miró. Levantó su mano y le señaló un dedo.

—1º, haré lo de Dubrinsky. Eres mía y ni se te ocurra ni siquiera pensar en ese Seiya. 2º Así que ese extraño sonido que sale de tu cuerpo solo puede ser un bebé… —una amplia sonrisa llenó su rostro— 3º entendí el mensaje. ¿No hubiera sido más divertido simplemente pedir mi mano?

—Lo hice anoche, ¿lo recuerdas?

—¿Anoche? —los recuerdos de haberla amado hasta quedar agotado vinieron a él, ella le hizo una pregunta. ¿Te casarás conmigo? Se sentía tan satisfecho que ni siquiera contestó. Solo sonrió y ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, tan agotada como él, jamás vio su respuesta.

—Anoche dije "sí".

—¿Lo dijiste?

—No alto y fuerte pero fue un sí.

Serena se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia él. Como siempre Darien la atrapó en el aire y la besó.

—Problema resuelto, hacer la maleta hubiera sido muy molesto.

—Pe… no caeré en tus provocaciones Serena. Voy a ser padre. ¡Voy a ser padre! —gritó con fuerza.

Andrew apareció por la sala y asomó su cabeza. —Ya comenzamos a preparar el cuarto del pequeño heredero.

—Pequeña Andrew —dijo Serena mirando la mueca de Darien —pequeña.

—No han nacido niñas en la familia en cuatro generaciones.

—Bien, El Príncipe decía lo mismo mi amor, y ya ves, tuvo a su niña ¿Qué te parece el nombre de Riny?

Darien sonrió, hacía mucho que se había tomado el trabajo de leer todos los libros de Feehan. A veces sus conversaciones con Serena, tomaban derroteros inesperados.

¿Quién dice que la vida real no imita a la ficción?

**FIN**

**N/a: bueno chicas se acabo esta pequeña historia y cabe decir que me encanto y gracias por los futuros Rews que me dejaran. Saludos y besos.**


End file.
